The Other Side
by LittleLeopard05
Summary: Andersel Thomal and Cypher Zarmer are Jedi younglings learning the ways of the Force when everything goes wrong. Their friends are killed at the hands of Anakin Skywalker, the Temple is destroyed, and they're forced to live on their own. How will they survive in the galaxy's harsh environment? Will they get revenge for the destruction of their lives? Post RotS Rated K for now
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, but if I did, FinnRey would be a thing. Just saying.

Enjoy!

Andersel Thomal hid along with the rest of the Jedi younglings inside the Counsel chambers of the Jedi Temple. The sound of the blast doors sliding open reached her ears and the other younglings slowly emerged from their hiding places.

"No," her friend, Cypher Zarmer, whispered as he frantically yanked her down by the arm. "Something's not right..."

"Master Skywalker! There are too many of them! What're we going to do?" one of the younglings said fearfully. Andersel peeked out from behind the chair to watch, for she also felt the strange, dark aura surrounding the Jedi Master.

Master Skywalker's lightsaber activated with a sharp _snap-hiss,_ causing the youngling who had spoken a moment ago to step back in fear. His eyes suddenly grew dark under his hood, and he raised his lightsaber as if he was about to deliver a killing blow.

To Andersel's horror, that's exactly what he did.

Skywalker's once blue eyes turned a sickly shade of yellow as he quickly slaughtered Andersel and Cypher's friends right before their young eyes. Andersel felt her lifelong friend cloak their presences so the darkened Jedi Knight wouldn't find them. The youngling pulled her away from the chair's edge and held her in his arms. She hugged him back tightly and buried her face on his shoulder to muffle her sobs. The clang of boots against metal could be heard as Master Skywalker exited the room, too overwhelmed with the Dark Side to detect the two human children behind one of the counsel chairs.

Once he was gone, Andersel shakily rose to her feet and winced upon seeing her dead peers.

"Andi?" Cypher said weakly as he stood. "What do we do now?"

Andersel hesitated. "I...I don't know..." she said truthfully as she turned to her comrade. She looked back at the still open doors. They could escape and run away, leaving the Jedi behind. It seemed to be their only option.

Determination flashed in the young girl's eyes as she grabbed Cypher's hand. "C'mon," she said as she dragged him towards the doors.

"What if Master Skywalker is out there waiting for us?" Cypher whispered fearfully as his deep green eyes flashed with anxiety.

"I felt him leave, we're safe. Now, let's escape while we can!"

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first ever Star Wars fanfic, so please don't fill the comments with "Your story is crap". Constructive criticism is always welcome.

This story is about my OC Andersel Thomal and her friend, Cypher Zarmer. The whole RotS thing is (maybe) only for this chapter and flashbacks if I want them. If you read chapter 1 on deviantART, you'll notice a few changes. I'm just editing it a bit so it's a little more "in depth" rather than me just stating what's happening. If you like it, but are bored with it already, please, PLEASE don't leave after the first chapter! It's almost always boring, but it gets better, I promise.

I don't know how frequently I'll be updating, but I'll try to at least once a week.

Here's a link to my dA if you want to see my art and other stories that I (hopefully) will post here soon:

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_-10 Years Later-_

Andersel was busy upgrading her starship, _The Renegade_. The hyperdrive was busted...again. _The only thing that ever seems to have a problem,_ she mused.

She worked furiously, tightening this, loosening that, replacing this, all that jazz. At least she had a knack for fixing things, unlike Cypher, who seemed to always break them.

"ANDI?" A voice boomed, causing her to jump and whack her head.

"Ow..." she mumbled, rubbing her sore head as she turned to face the green eyed, dark haired monstrosity. "Did you have to yell?" She asked irritably, blue eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"Sorry," Cypher said in embarrassment, "I couldn't find you."

"What do you need?" Andi asked as she returned to her work.

"I was just a little lonely,-"

She cut him off with a sigh, "What'd you break this time?"

"What? I didn't-!"

"I know you, Cypher, what is it?"

He sighed in defeat, "Uh...just the holo-projector, nothing big."

"Not the first time," she mumbled as she stood and approached the doorway into their living quarters.

She tripped on her way out, and as if she were in some weird fan fiction, Cypher caught her before she hit the ground and steadied her against him. Andersel's hands went to his chest, bracing herself.

She then, of course, realized how much taller he was than her. She was about 5 feet, 6 inches. Short, but petite. Cypher was a good six inches taller than her, about 6 feet tall.

Oh, how she hated being short.

Andersel quickly pushed herself away from him, face heating up as her heart beat faster.

Cypher was a quite comical shade of red by now, and he wasn't doing a good job of hiding it by acting like the ground was the most interesting thing to look at in the world.

Andi b-lined it to the holo-projector. She picked it up in her greased hands, looking closely to spot the problem. Unsuccessful, she carefully took it apart and saw that a gear was missing. She set it down and ran to grab the needed part from her toolbox.

After just a few minor adjustments, the projector was as good as new.

"How do you do that?" Cypher asked as she handed the projector back to him.

"Talent," she said with a flip of her hair. She began to walk towards the garage to finish her task, but Cypher placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You've been working all day, and it's getting late. You need your rest," he smiled as she turned to him.

She smiled back. "Okay, Dad," she joked.

Cypher rolled his eyes and gently knocked the back of her head with his hand. "Alright, Smart-Mouth," he said in mock annoyance, but he smiled anyway.

Andersel closed the door to the garage and headed to her bedroom.

Cypher was almost like a brother to her, but it had been a little awkward lately. He smiled at her a lot more than usual, checked in on her a lot, and wanted her to always be happy.

It seemed like something a brother would do, except for the fact that he blushed whenever their hands accidentally brushed, or became tight around the mouth when she was near him. It was almost like he was...

Wait a minute...

Was Cypher in love with her?

Surely not...

Andersel hated the fact that her stomach did a little flip at the thought. _Oh, shut up,_ she chastised herself. That would never happen.

She crawled under her blanket and turned off the light. What would happen if he did love her?

They'd been raised partially in the Jedi Temple, where they were taught that love and attachment led to the Dark Side. Up until now, they'd been living on the streets, which didn't deal with romance even half as much as it did survival.

As much as she hated to admit it, she had no idea what to do.

A/N: yay! Chapter 2 already! Sorry about the fast-paced, poorly developed beginning. I'm not a very patient writer. A lot of this is kinda some fluffy filler stuff, but we'll have a bit of action in the next chapter, I hope. Again, sorry about the poor character development and the weird romance thing, but I don't have a solid story planned out so I'm just going with whatever pops into my head. Heck, you don't even know Andi's hair color :T (It's brown, by the way). You can also read this on deviantART, if you want. Same username, same title. Please give feedback on what I can do to improve!


End file.
